iBecome A Princess
by blahblahblah01
Summary: When Sam's dad visits, he tells her that she is a princess!   Sam doesn't believe him at first, but then changes her mind and agrees to move to a new country.  Find out how it's harder for Sam to become a princess than anyone could have ever imagined!


**Hello! This is my first story, so please, No FlaMEs!**

**I do not own iCarly at all!  
**

I was going to finally see my dad.

My dad that I haven't seen since the divorce between him and my mother. And let me tell ya, LONG time ago.

Besides, I was too young to remember what he was like. Well, my mom tells me all of these stories, but I really doubt he stood at the top of the Empire State Building on one leg for 24 hours trying to get her back after the divorce. Who would do that for my mom?

Heck, I wouldn't even do that for my mom. In case you haven't noticed, my mom is as crazy as Freddie's mom, just in different ways. Plus, she wouldn't do that for me.

I really hope my dad is going to care about me more than the guardian I've had practically my whole life.

I was looking up at my ceiling thinking of what would be appropriate to say. "Hey, Dad," No. "What up, Pops?" Nah. This is what I hate about not seeing someone for a while. Or, in this case, a LONG WHILE. You always have that awkward moment where you either say "So" too many times, or maybe have an awkward silence, or both.

I was holding on to my stuffed panda, Zoo, a momentum (that I love) from my dad. (OK, I know I'm Sam Puckett, but everyone needs someone to talk to, someone unreal, to say some things that are way too emotional, personal, embarrassing, and complex. Like a life-size diary without all of the writing.)

I was thinking my thoughts, whispering them to Mono so my mother wouldn't hear, and then wouldn't come into my room, thinking I'm nuts, and see Mono (if she knew I still had a thing from my dad in my room, she'd rip it apart and throw it out the window, and leave it there until the wind blew the pieces away. Trust me, I've seen her do it.) 0

While thinking these things, realizing how important seeing my dad is at the last moment, there was a slow, but gentle knock, in a sequence of three, on the old, wooden door. I went to go answer it, and opened it without looking through the peephole.

I knew who it was.

It was the exact time he said that he'd be there.

My dad.

And sure enough, I was right. I gleamed at him, but somehow still hadn't found the right words, even throughout my whole thinking process. Then, I finally spoke. Two words, but it's better than none at all like before.

"Come in," I said, stuttering a bit. I held my arm all the way out in the position of my living room. He walked in, gently and elegantly. At first I was confused. I know this is his first visit since the divorce, but he doesn't need to be on his best behavior. We're Puckett's for crying out loud!

So when he went inside he sat on the couch. My mom saw him, and she sort of glared at him, but came in his direction anyway.

"Hello, Mike," She stated, ice cold.

"Michael, Dear, for the final time," He said, trying to smile and pretend like nothing's wrong. But you could tell he was just about as awkward as I was.

"You gonna tell her?" My mom stated, giving him that stare like "Gotchya!" My dad just sat there, looking at the ground. But all I could do was stare at him.

Tell me WHAT?

"Um, tell me what?" I questioned. He didn't answer. "Tell me WHAT?"

"Sam, let's please speak about this outside," He stated, calm, but serious. I "pfft," at him, but continued walking in the diection of the door. He followed close behind, and we exited.

"Ok, what?" I pushed out angrily. I really was. He was my dad, and I thought he was coming here to see me, not throw a bomb on me.

"Samantha-"

"Sam," I said, as ice cold as my mother had just said her words. He looked surprised at how angry I was, but started to talk.

"Sam, you're, you're-"

"I'm what." It came out as more of a demand than a question.

"You're a princess." He stated. I was surprisingly flattered but surprised.

"Um, thank you, I guess," I said, hesitantly, "Now tell me." He was quiet. "What is it?" I started to get worried.

"Um, that's it." He stated, gently and confusingly.

"What's it?" I questioned, getting fired up.

"You're a princess." I sort of jumped back a little.

"A princess?" He nodded.

"So my mom walked away from being queen?" I asked.

"She walked away because I was from a different country, Percana, a land of beauty."

"Percana? Princess? Princess of Percana? Me?" I burst out into a laughing fit, not being able to control the urge any longer. "Oh, please, Sam Puckett, a princess?"

But his glare told me that he was, and that he was serious. And that this was not going to be exactly good for _me_.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT?**

**TELL ME AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
